Another Generation
by FadeToBlack513
Summary: [chapter 2 up!] What would happen if Takako didn't become good in the end? What if she ran away? What would happen? This fic. crosses over with ffx so... BEWARE! Takako winds up marrying Seymour just a warning.
1. Before Now

Another Generation

Chapter One: Before Now

(Disclaimer: once again, I do not own any of the characters from Pretear.... tho i wish i really did)

"I can't deal with this!" Takako said, tears streaming down her cheeks, making a suicidal move.

"No!" Sasame said jumping in front of the attack. He then fell to the ground. "T-Takako.... I-I... love.... you..." He managed to say. He then shut his eyes and became limp. He was lying there lifeless.

"Sasame!" Himeno gasped. Takako was at her worst at this point. She ran off, in state of shock. Then, Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, Auron, and Wakka came walking by.

"Um... excuse me miss... I think i'm in the wrong video game." Tidus said.

"This isn't a video game..." Himeno said between sobs. "...it's an anime."

"Wow, looks like Wakka doesn't have very good navigational skills." Rikku said.

"He was the one leading!" Wakka said pointing at Tidus.

"Might I ask why you're crying miss?" Yuna asked in concern.

"M-my friend just died."Himeno said still sobbing, pointing toward Sasame's dead body.

"Please, shed no more tears." Yuna said, casting "Life" on Sasame.

"Well.. we must be going." Auron said to Himeno.

"Yeah this dummy got us lost so now we're in this anime instead of the video game FFX." Rikku said pointing at Wakka.

"I told you it was him!" Wakka said, pointing at Tidus.

"Both of you, shut up." Lulu told them. And with that, they were gone.

---------------Back with Takako-------------------

"So you're name's Seymour?" Takako asked the man with blue hair.

"Yes, and you are Takako correct?" Seymour asked.

"That's right. So you're into world destruction too?" Takako asked

"Yes... my philosophy is that if you're dead there is no pain." Seymour said

"I like your philosphy... althought all I need is Leafe and I'm happy."

"Well you're a cool chick. If you ever get the time, call me." Seymour handed her his business card. "I have to go fight Tidus and Yuna, so just call and maybe we can go out for dinner or something. Maybe even destroy the world together."

"Sounds great." Takako said. Then Seymour left.

----------------Himeno and the Knights---------------

"So you're saying I died and some girl brought me back to life somehow?" Sasame said, now a tad confused. "I hope Takako is alright." he thought to himself.

"Yep, that's exactly how it happened." Himeno said.

"Wow, strange." Sasame said.

"Well we're glad that you didn't die." Kei said. Hayate started walking away.

"Where are you going Hayate?" Himeno said chasing after him.

"Come with me Himeno." Hayate told her so, curiously, Himeno followed.

"What's up Hayate?" she asked when he finally stopped.

"Okay, I know I call you Tuliphead alot and can be kind of a jerk at times but the truth is Himeno... I love you." Hayate told her.

"I feel the same of you Hayate." Himeno said now embracing him.

"I'm glad I finally got that off my chest." Hayate said, him and Himeno now heading back to the others. When they got there they then saw Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Auron walking by again.

"Hey it's the people from FFX!" Himeno excaimed.

"Hello miss... glad to see you're doing better." Yuna said.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE US GO IN A BIG CIRCLE! FIRST THROUGH INUYASHA WHERE THAT LECHEROUS MONK ASKED ALL THREE OF US GIRLS TO BEAR HIS CHILD, THEN THROUGH SORCERER HUNTERS WHERE THAT CARROT DUDE TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE ON US, THEN TRIGUN, COWBOY BEBOP, ANGELIC LAYER, AND AZUMANGA DAIOH, AND NOW BACK HERE!!" Rikku said yelling at Wakka.

"It wasn't me! It was him!" Wakka said once again pointing at Tidus.

"Now, now, fight nice children." Auron told them.

"Anyway Sasame this is the girl who brought you back to life." Himeno said pointing towards Yuna. She then turned to face her. "Thank you so much."

"Yes thank you." Sasame said.

"I do it all the time." Yuna said pointing towards Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, and Tidus.

"I don't believe I have introduced everone." Himeno started. "I'm Himeno, this is Sasame, Hayate, Goh, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin." she said pointing to each person.

"I'm Yuna, this is Tidus, Auron, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu." Yuna said doing the same."I'm sorry for the short visit but we must find our way back to FFX so we can defeat Seymour. Hopefully we'll see you another time under better circumstances." Yuna said as they left.

------------------- Three years later with Seymour and Takako. They're married and have a daughter named Bella. She is one year old. ------------------

"Okay Bella now say 'Mommy'" Takako instructed her 1 year old daughter.

"Mommy!" Bella said

"Now say 'Daddy'" she told her.

"Daddy!" Bella said.

"Okay, now say 'World Destruction'."

"World Destucin." Bella said.

"Very good Bella. Now what are you going to do when you grow up?"

"Destoy the world and betum the nes Pwincess of Disusta."

------------------Three years later with Hayate, Himeno, and the Leafe Knights. Mannen is now 13, Hajime is 10, and Shin is 8. Goh married a girl named Nami and they have a son named Goro who is 6 months old. Himeno and Hayate are married with a two year old son named Katai. Sasame never married. He was left heartbroken from what happened three years ago. He is now 20. Kei got a new haircut. It's not long anymore.---------------

"It seems as if things have quieted down a bit. There hasn't been much demon larva around lately." Himeno commented.

"We can only hope that no more will turn up." Hayate said.

"I wonder where Takako got to anyway." Goh said.

"Takako..." Sasame said to himself quietly. You could see the pain in his eyes.

"Sasame..." Himeno said. "...are you alright?" she noticed his staring into space. He looked startled as he snapped out of it.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." he said trying to take the pained expression off of his face. He didn't do a good job. He might have been smiling but you could still see the pain in his eyes. He's been like that ever since Takako ran off. "Where did you go?" he thought to himself sighing.

"Aww look Goh. He's smiling at you." Nami said referring to their son.

"That's a baby!" Katai said pointing to Goro.

"Yes that's right, he's a little baby." Nami siad to Katai.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna have a baby too! They told me it was in Mommy's tummy!" Katai said excitedly that he was going to have a little sibling. Himeno was three months pregnant. Sasame had to smile at the two children. Still, he couldn't help but feel alone in the world. He tried to cover it up but you could see his true emotion in his eyes.

"Wakka! stop getting us lost! I swear we've been through every anime, manga, and video game in the world except for FFX!! It's been three whole years and we still haven't made it back to fight Seymour!!" you could hear Rikku's approaching voice yelling at Wakka. "I mean we've been through Disgaea, DDR AND TO GET PAST DDR WE HAD TO GO THROUGH THE DAMN ENDLESS MODE WAKKA! ENDLESS! YOU KNOW WHAT, ENDLESS MEANS WAKKA?! DO YA?! Then there was Tsubasa, Negima, Nuku, Angelic Layer and every other anime, manga, and video game in the world! AND WE'VE BEEN HERE AT LEAST TWENTY TIMES!"

"I told you it's not me! It's that idiot over there!" Wakka protested pointing to Tidus.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Tidus defended.

"Would you all just shut up? You've been bickering this whole time." Lulu said annoyed. Yuna spotted Himeno, the knights, and the two children and ran up to them leaving the other back while they continued bickering.

"Hi Himeno." Yuna greeted.

"Hey Yuna." Himeno greeted back.

"I see that your son is getting big, and Goh and Nami now have a child as well." she said.

"Yes, and i'm pregnant with another child." Himeno told her.

"Congratulations, well i'm sorry it was such a short visit but I have to go." Yuna said walking towards the bickering crowd.

"They have horrible navigational skills." Kei said when they were out of sight. Everyone laughed at that comment.

"It's getting late, we should go." Himeno said as her, Hayate, and Katai left.

"Yeah we should be going to, we have to get Goro to sleep." Goh said leaving.

"I have work in the morning." Kei said as he left.

"We all have school tomorrow." Mannen said as he, Hajime, and Shin followed Kei. So there Sasame stood, alone.

"I wish you were here with me Takako. Where did you go? Why did you leave me here?" Sasame thought. A wave of sleepiness came over him so he headed home.

(A.N: Tell me what ya think. The thought just randomly popped into my mind one day. The story will be better defined in upcoming chapters.)


	2. New Beginnings

Another Generation

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

(A.N. okay so last chapter, Himeno and Hayate were married and had a son named named Katai and Himeno was pregnant. Also Goh was married to a girl named Nami and they had a son named Goro. Now it's fourteen years later, Katai is now 16 and in highschool, Goro is 14 and in eighth grade, Himeno and Hayate's second son, Hiro, is now 13 and in seventh grade. Sasame still hasn't found love and is now 34. Kei, as well, has not found love and is also 34. Mannen is now 27, Hajime is 24, and Shin is 21. Katai is the new knight of wind, Hiro has some wind powers but not all. He can't prete with the Pretear either. Goro is the new knight of Fire and Himeno is no longer Pretear. A girl named Eriko, who goes to Katai's highschool is now the new Pretear. She's 16. Seymour and Takako as you know, are married and their daughter, Bella, is now the Princess of Disaster. Tidus, Wakka, Auron, Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu are still lost and haven't gotten back to FFX yet. Okay, now that that's all cleared up let's continue with the story.)

"OH MY GOD! WAKKA! STOP GETTING US LOST!!!!! IT'S BEEN 17 YEARS SINCE WE FIRST GOT LOST AND WE STILL HAVE NOT FOUGHT SEYMOUR!! I MEAN WE'VE BEEN THROUGH KINGDOM HEARTS... where Tidus was just a little boy and that was slightly weird not to mention you were also there, WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THE HELLO KITTY TETRIS GAME... wich was also a bit disturbing, EVEN FFX-2 WHERE YUNA WAS WEIRD, I WAS WEIRD, AND THERE WAS NO TIDUS AND EVERY OTHER FF OTHER THAN X!! W'EVE BEEN THROUGH WITCH HUNTER ROBIN, TRIGUN, HEAT GUY J! WE'VE EVEN BEEN THROUGH BLUE'S CLUES A COUPLE TIMES!! I WANNA GO BACK TO FFX I'M SICK OF BEING LOST WAKKA AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Katai could hear Rikku's approaching voice.

"Here they come again." Katai said quietly to Goro.

"I wonder if they ever stop screaming at each other." Goro said to Katai quietly.

"I don't think they do." Katai said to him.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S LEADING US INTO ALL OF THESE PLACES THAT ARE NOT FFX!" Wakka protested.Lulu, Auron, Tidus, and Yuna walked away from the two bickering friends.

"Hey Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Auron. Still lost?" Katai greeted.

"Looks that way." Tidus said. "I don't know how we could have possibly gotten this lost though."

"You've been lost since i was two!" Katai said laughing.

"Actually, since the year before you were born." Lulu corrected.

"That just makes it worse." Goro said, now laughing as well.

"Well, we hope you eventually become unlost." Katai said.

"Thanks for you condolence." Tidus said sarcastically before they left.

"Damn... they have some pretty bad navigational skills." Katai commented.

"I'll say." Goro agreed. A boy with black hair and blue eyes approached the two boys.

"Katai, Mom wants you." the boy said. It was Hiro.

"Did she say what she needed?" Katai asked.

"No, she just said 'Go get your brother', nothing else." Hiro told him.

"Very well." Katai said as he left.

"I'm the Princess of Disaster! I shouldn't have to go to school!" Bella protested.

"You don't wanna be a stupid Princess of Disaster, now, do you ?" Takako said sending her out the door. It was the fist day of school and this time it was tenth grade. She sighed. "Mom didn't got to school when she was the Princess of Disaster." she thought. "This brings my evilness down a couple notches." she sighed as she entered the school gates. She had just transferred to this school it was new to her. "This place.... is... HUGE! I could get lost in the courtyard alone!" she thought as she walked on.

"Katai!" a boy called about 15 feet away from him.

Katai started walking toward"Hey! Long time no see Kanjir-W-WOA!" he knocked into a girl and they both tumbled to the ground. "I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going." Katai said helping the girl up.

"It's-" she started in a cold tone as she was brushing herself off but the looked up and met Katai's eyes. "-alright. I wasn't paying attention either." she finished in a soft, gentle tone. "Great, just perfect. I find myself going soft just because of an incredibly cute face. I'm supposed to be the Princess of Disaster, between school and my duties as Princess I don't have time for boys!" she thought, trying to put on a cold expression but failed.

"Are you new here?" Katai asked.

"Yes." she said answering his question. She was afraid to say more.

"Well see ya around!" Katai said as he completed the walk over to his friend who was now laughing at his clumsiness. "What's so funny?"

"You." his friend Kanjiro responded. "You've always been clumsy haven't you?"

Katai didn't respond, he merely just rolled his eyes.

"She was cute, ne?" Kanjiro commented.

"Yeah, she was." Katai said as he sighed.

"Looks like someone's in love!" Kanjiro said, now trying to annoy Katai.

"How can I be in love when I don't even know the girl?"

"You've seen her right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"You're so shallow! Going for girls just because of their looks." he sighed. "She was beautiful though. I wish I knew her name."

"Look who's shallow now!"

"I'm not shallow! I just want to get to know her. Maybe I'll like her."

"Katai is shallow, Katai is shallow." Kanjiro said in a sing-song voice.

"Looks like somebody is still their annoying self." Katai commented as the bell rang. Everyone in the courtyard headed into the school and to their homerooms.

"What homeroom you in?" Kanjiro asked Katai as they walked.

"Four. What about you?"

"Four."

"Cool." They walked through the corridors of the school and finally came to homeroom four. They entered and took a seat. Other students entered, most of the girls greeting Katai flirtily.

"Hey, look who else is in our homeroom." Kanjiro said pointing over to the far corner of the room. He was referring to of course, the girl who Katai had knocked down earlier who is of course, Bella. She was sitting alone, just drawing on a notebook she had brought to school with her. "You should go talk to her." Kanjiro said.

"I think I will." Katai said, now standing. He walked over to the desk next to Bella's. "Is this seat taken?" he asked her.

"I don't believe it is." said Bella, looking up. Katai sat in the empty seat.

"I didn't get the chance to ask you your name earlier." he said to her.

"It's Bella, and you?" she said.

"I'm Katai." he told her.

"Nice to meet you." she said. She was now smiling. "Why am I being so nice?!?" she thought to herself. "Sure, he's really cute and just his presence makes you feel all warm inside, but, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A NICE PERSON!"

"So where are you from?" Katai asked her.

"Spir---uh..." she started, then realized what she was saying so just stopped completely.

"Spira, never heard of it. Sounds interesting."

"It really is an interesting place."

"Is it in Japan?"

"No... it's in one of these foreign countries that nobody has ever heard about. The country's called Sinvillia"

"I see."

Kanjiro walked over, sly as a fox, poking his head in their conversation. "Hello!" he said once he reached his destination where Katai and Bella were sitting. Katai gave Kanjiro that, "you're pissing me off for an unknown reason" look. "I don't believe we have met before, my name is Kanjiro." he said to Bella with about as much charm as he could muster out.

"Hi, I'm Bella." she introduced herself. She could hear the little voice inside of her head, "WHY THE HELL AM I BEING SO DAMN NICE?!?!"

A girl with black hair and blue eyes approached. It was Eriko, the current Pretear. So far, in this scene we have, the Knight of Wind falling in love with the Princess of Disaster, let's continue.

"Hello." Eriko said as she sat in a seat close to where the other three were sitting.

"Why hello Eriko! You're looking very-" Kanjiro started but Eriko cut him off. She had known from past experiences what he was going to say.

"No, for the billionth time Kanjiro, I will not go out with you. I only see you as a friend." she stated. Kanjiro has had the hugest crush on Eriko since childhood. He had to have asked her out at least 50,000,000,000 times. Each time, he got nothing but rejection.

"Hey Eriko, this is Bella, Bella, Eriko." Katai introduced.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Eriko said smiling warmly.

"Same to you." Bella said, also smiling. She ignored her inner self, telling her to be evil. She had never had a friend before. She always dreamed of having someone to share secrets and talk of boys with. That never quite happened. Her cold heart drove everyone away. She was alone.

"So, where are you from?" Eriko asked.

"Already said it once, might as well say it again." Bella thought. "Spira, it's in Sinvillia, one of those countries nobody has ever heard of." she told Eriko.

"Sounds interesting." Eriko said. The bell rang and it was time for first period. They all started walking off. Eriko reading her schedule, not paying attention to where she was going, that's code for, she didn't see the desk in front of her. She fell over the desk but a pair of arms broke her fall. Who did the arms belong to?

"Thank you Kanjiro." Eriko said blushing.

"It was nothing." Kanjiro said, trying to be seductive. "Eriko, will you go out with me now?" he said, breaking the seductive tone.

"- -; No Kanjiro." Eriko said getting out of his arms.

Kanjiro put on a sad face as they went to class. Bella and Katai just laughed.

Sasame walked out of FM Awayuki. He was in deep thought as he walked. The postcards he recieved for his show reminded him of his own pain and just ampliphied it. He did a good job hiding his pain, covering it up, but he couldn't hide it from himself. It felt as one thousand daggers had stabbed him in the heart all at once. He wanted to explode. He kept all of his emotions bottled up. The cork on that bottle wanted to fly off but it was shoved in so tight it was stuck. He couldn't do anything. He just had to walk through it. The pain may never go away. He stopped in front of a house. It was blue and red colored. He walked up to the door and knocked. Himeno answered.

"Sasame! Come in!" Himeno said leading him in. "You know you don't have to knock you're welcome anytime."

"I'd feel rude just barging in." Sasame told her. The walked into the living room where Hayate was. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Sasame have a seat." Hayate said. Sasame sat in the armchair. "So what's up?" Hayate asked.

"I need to talk." Sasame said in a serious tone.


	3. Dwelling

Another Generation

Chapter 3: Dwelling

(A.N. I have no clue where i get the names for the chapters. They're pretty random.)

"It's been seventeen years since I've last saw her. She's been on my mind ever since the day we've met. I still wonder every night and day what happened to her, where she is, how she is, it's been tearing me up inside. I'm just so lost, not quite sure what to do." Sasame told his friend.

Hayate was listening. He knew how Sasame felt, not by personal experience, but he could somehow feel the pain that Sasame was going through. Finally he spoke. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Sasame nodded. "And that day, when she confessed she loved you, I was there, I heard it all. It was as if time stopped and my heart was stabbed by one thousand daggers and then discarded. It hurt to hear that. I wanted to be the one that would love her, but she didn't love me back, she loved you, but you didn't love her that way. Hence, she became what she is. I'd do anything for a chance to be with her. I just wonder where she is and what she's doing right now."

"I know, you're pain, somehow I can feel it myself. Sasame, you can't dwell in the past forever. You have to carry on. You have to walk through the pain. You need to overcome this obstacle and move on. I'm sorry if I'm being a little unsympathetic, but that's what you need to do."

"I know, it's just, I'm not quite sure what it is myself, but somehow, I just can't get her out of my mind. I realize I have to move on but I just can't. There's something holding me back. I'm not quite sure what it is." Sasame looked at his watch. "I have to go, I'll see you later." Sasame said, standing up.

"Okay,I'll see ya." Hayate said goodbye to his friend.

Sasame started walking out the door but then stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Hayate. Thank you for letting me share that with you. It was eating me up inside." he then walked out of the house.

"You didn't need to tell me Sasame, I already knew." Hayate thought to himself after his friend walked out.

"So, Bella, me, Eriko, and Kanjiro are going to the mall, do you want to come?" Katai asked as they were walking out of the school gates.

"I'd love to, but i have a lot of things to do today. Perhaps another time." Bella politely turned down their offer.They came to the next street and Bella split from the rest of the group. They said their goodbyes and the trio continued to the mall. They arrived at the mall and headed to the nearest videogame store.

"La Pucelle!" Eriko said excitedly pointing to the game.

"Hey, didn't the makers of Disgaea create that?" Katai asked.

"Yeah, Disgaea was an awesome game." Eriko said. The other two agreed. After they were done in the videogame store they started walking through the mall, aimlessly, occasionally stopping in a store. For some odd reason Kanjiro walked into Build-A-Bear. Eriko and Katai, confused, followed. Kanjiro picked out a bear to make. It was white with a blue nose. Then he picked a sound and stuffed it. He walked over to the clothing station and picked out an outfit that was very, very, similar to what Eriko had been wearing. He then went to the computer, made a birth certificate, and paid. When they got out of the store Kanjiro handed Eriko the bear.

"This is for you." Kanjiro said. Eriko read the birth certificate. It turns out Kanjiro named the bear Eriko Haratana. Haratana was Kanjiro's last name.

"Aww... thank you Kanjiro that was sweet." She said hugging him, disregarding the name of the bear.

"It was nothing. So how about-" Kanjiro started. Eriko ended the hug.

"You know this still means I'm not going to go out with you." she cut him off.

"Aww man." Kanjiro said pouting. Up ahead they spotted Tidus, Yuna, and the rest of the FFX characters. They walked and met up with them.

"So, did you fight this Seymour dude yet?" Katai asked as they met.

"Nope, still haven't found our way back... thanks to Wakka!" Rikku said a bit more calm this time.

"I told you! It's not me! It's HIM!" Wakka told her for the umpteenth time pointing to Tidus.

"Whatever." Rikku said. "I know it was you Wakka." she then said under her breath.

"Doing some shopping I see." Katai said, noticing the bags in their hands.

"Yes, we've bought some new clothes. Speaking of shopping, do you know a place where we could buy potions and remedys and things like that?" Yuna said. Katai, Kanjiro, and Eriko looked at her, obviously confused.

"What are potions and remedys?" Eriko asked.

"I guess they don't have them in this world. Well, we must take our leave, as always nice seeing you." Yuna said as they left.

"Horrible, horrible, navigational skills." Katai commented.

"You've said it." Kanjiro agreed. They continued walking through the mall, stopping into any store that caught their eye.

"Um... Kanjiro, please excuse me and Katai for a few minutes." Eriko said as she sensed a demon larva.

"What's so important that you have to leave right now?" Kanjiro asked.

"It's a secret! Just wait here, we'll be back in a few minutes!" Eriko said nervously as her and Katai left Kanjiro there. They were far ahead of him.

"I bet you're going off to get married at some drive through chappel!" The just barely heard a disappointed voice. They were now out of the mall, running in the direction the demon larva was in. They arrived at the scene. Everyone was there already.

"Eriko!" Goro called, reaching out his hand. Eriko took it and transformed into the Pretear of Fire. The rest of the Leafe Knights, and Hiro, were attacking the demon larva with no mercy.

"Do you see the core?" Goro asked from inside of Eriko.

"Found it!" she said. She quickly attacked the core, making the demon larva disappear. Goro emerged from Eriko and everyone was in their normal clothing again.

"Sorry to leave so quick but we have to go." Katai said as him and Eriko left.

"I don't even know what the enemy looks like. Are they truly an enemy? Why am I causing destruction? What is the purpose? Sure, I have two evil parents, but does that make me evil? I know I say that I'm evil but is that really what is in my heart?" Bella thought to herself.

"Bella! Time for dinner!" she heard her mother call.

"Coming mom!" she called back. "Either way, I want to make my parents proud." she thought as she ran down the stairs. She walked into the dining room and took her usual seat.

"How was school today Bella?" Seymour asked his daughter.

"It was okay." Bella said, starting to eat what was on her plate.There was an awkward silence. Bella finally broke it. "Mom, Dad, how come we're evil? Did we choose to be that way or were we forced or something like that?"

Takako and Seymour were in shcok to their daughter's question. They never thought that she would question why they all were evil.

"All you need to know are that some things happened in the past and it caused me to switch from good to evil." Takako told her daughter.

"As for me, I'm evil because that is what my heart is telling me to do, and you are evil because we raised you that way." Seymour added.

"What happened in the past that caused you to become evil Mom?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, you see." Takako said questioning weather she should tell her daughter or not. "I'll tell you later."

Bella was disappointed by this response. She knew that, that meant she probably would never find out. She then excused herself from the table and walked back up to her room. She thought, "I'll carry through until I meet the enemy. If they seem horrible I'll destroy them, if they seem good I'll give up being the Princess of Disaster."


End file.
